1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can openers and, more particularly, to a can opener with a movable lid retainer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,850 discloses a can opener with a pivotably mounted magnet and a recess in the casing of the can opener for storing the magnet and simplifying the placement of a can in position to be opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,780 discloses a can opener with a magnet holder pivotably connected to a support. The support has a projection that extends into a slot of the magnet holder to limit its movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,274 discloses a can opener with a pivotably mounted lid holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,627 discloses a can opener with a wing having a magnet. The wing is pivotably connected to a mounting block. A pushbutton is depressed to allow the wing to automatically swing upward to a horizontal position. The mounting block is connected to an operating lever that is rotatably connected to a casing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,044 discloses a can opener with an operating handle having a magnet. The handle can activate a microswitch when the handle is moved down. U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,963 discloses a can opener with a movable cutter, a cover with a magnet and a switch cam for contacting a microswitch, and a hand lever. U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,406 discloses a can opener with an operating lever having a cutter connected to it and connected to a movable lid holder by a cam.